ifNO!
by LetsGetDysfunctional
Summary: Voldemort doesn’t want to kill Harry, but he does want him on his side. Harry wants to hate Voldemort, but crossing the line between love and hate is all too easy. Things get heavy over at Hogwarts and Harry makes a descision he’s not sure is right. Warning, this s*** sucks-WE OWN NOTHING
1. chapter 1

Key:

" Speaking Parseltounge"

 **Thinking (Harry)**

 _Thinking (Voldemort)_

"Speaking"

Welcome to chapter one of ifNO! The dirty brainchild of KW and M'DC, aka SAV's wierd college friend and SAV's adoptive cousin. If you have a problem with sexual situations, gay, trans, or strait people, people who like to kill, Dumbledore being an ass, Hermione and Ron being asses who sleep together, Ginny being a slut, and Draco and Snape actually being on the dark lord's side, **GO AWAY.** This fanfic is not for you, I described it the best I could, on your way out, please check out the LetsGetDysfunctional profile for the ones marked SAV, AP, or the occasional JJC, for strait, less gory, children's animated movies, avengers and other stories that I shouldn't mention because they're going through pre-reads and betas.

For those of you still here, the key is a bit misleading, if Voldemort is thinking something then Harry can hear it. This story is NOT written in 3rd person omniscient so unless a Point of View is specified, You only know HARRY'S THOUGHTS.

Please enjoy and review!

(((o(*ﾟﾟ*)o)))-Stolen from SAV ︎

Running through the corridors at night was a very bad idea. Following after Peter Pettigrew who was known to be far away and definitely not a rat anymore and therefore not at Hogwarts.

But here Harry was. Running after someone who was not there. But he knew. He knew it wasn't Peter Pettigrew. So who?

Harry bolted around the corner and ran straight into the room usually protected by a large picture of Miles III. **He must've heard me coming.**

"Severus?" Harry called. " _Severus Snape?_ " He asked again in Parseltounge.

"Harry?" A voice called from the bedroom part of the quarters.

"Draco?" Harry snorted, catching it behind his hand. Draco was peeking out from behind the door of the bedroom. "What're you doing back there?" Harry laughed, knowing exactly what was going on. Draco blushed and tried to ignore the man behind him slowly torturing him.

"H-Harry, just give us a minute!" Draco stuttered shouting a bit.

"It's fine. Sev? We be out here talking, keep Dray quiet please!" Harry said trying not to laugh at Draco's bright red face.

"Of course Potter, though I cannot make any promises!" Snape's strained voice came muffled from behind the door.

Harry sat on the soft leather couch, right in front of the grand fireplace. **Thank Merlin Dumbledore doesn't know about my late night visits here.** Harry thought sighing. _Yes Harry, Dumb big door_ _shouldn't find out about these late night visits_ _should he?_ Harry sighed as the quiet, but all surrounding voice echoed within him.

"My goodness Tom, can you not leave me alone for a few moments?" Harry said irritatedly. A chuckle sounded behind him. Harry peeked over the couch and saw a rat. "Oh Thomas.." he began in a sarcastic 'sad' voice, " _have you really ascended to your true form you rat!_ " Harry spat in Parseltounge.

The mouse let out a squeak before forming into a young Tom Riddle, his eyes glinting with madness.

"Why Harry dearest, a rat can be one of the smartest animals in some cases," Tom began.

"Like Peter Pettigrew?" Harry said, hiking his hand up on his waist.

Tom scoffed. "Pettigrew? Please," Tom waved his hand in emphasis. "That weasel of a man should more likely be an ass than a rat." Besides, he'd be more helpful as a donkey. Harry couldn't help but laugh, his archenemy had a point.

"So, what do you want now Tom?" Harry said, hiking his hand up on his hip.

"Just a chance to change your mind ab-" Tom began, dragging his cool fingertips along Harry's left arm.

"No Tom!" Harry yelled, " _I am not joining your side!_ " Harry yelled in Parseltounge. They both stood there tense when a loud moan echoed through the room with a scream of 'I'm coming!'.

Harry's face went bright red and he froze, Tom's hand still lightly resting on his arm. _Beautiful_.

"Wha-What?" Harry stuttered. He gracefully stumbled backwards and out of the room. He leaned against the door of the quarters, face red, hand covering his mouth. **Did Tom just call me beautiful?** Harry shook his head. **No, he must've been thinking of someone else. Yeah! He was thinking, of someone... else-** Harry trailed off as he peeked around the door. Tom stood there as stunned as Harry before shifting into rat form and skittering out of the room.

Harry ran all the way back to the common rooms. He hopped in his bed and put a wordless silence charm around his bed. He snatched his pillow off of the bed and fell onto it, screaming into the pillow. He looked down at his pants and blushed even harder as he saw the wet patch over his crotch. **Ohhhhh, I'm in deep shit.**

(・ω・)-Also stolen from SAV.

"Harry mate?" Ron asked. Pulling the veil from his bed. Harry mumbled nonsensically and pulled the blankets over his head. Ron laughed at him. "Come on Harry, it's time to eat and they've got your favorite!" Ron said. Harry shot up and out of his bed.

"Treacle Tart!?" Harry exclaimed. _Oh, so the golden boy likes Treacle Tart hmm? I'll make sure to have some when you finally agree to be on my side_. Harry ignored Tom in favor of throwing on his robes and running (miraculously, without tripping) to the food hall.

"Harry, you're eating like a starved man," Hermione said worriedly as Harry scarfed down treacle tarts and other delicious foods.

"Sorry 'mione," Harry began, his mouth full, "I'm just really hungry today." He swallowed his food and wiped his face of crumbs. _Wow, I knew you liked to eat, Treacle Tart especially, but damn, you ate 'fast_ _and furious'._ Tom chuckled, working Harry. **Oh shut up, old man. I'm hungry so I'm gonna eat.** Harry thought, huffing aloud. _You act as though you've never eaten anything before Hogwarts._

Harry blocked Tom out of his thoughts at that moment. He hadn't let Tom know about his experiences with the Dursleys. After a while of Tom invading his thoughts, Harry figured out how to block him out. However, after a while, he just gave up half the time.

Transfigurations was a blast as usual, Potions was awkward to say the least (for Harry, Draco, and Snape, who had all began to tolerate and dare I say, like, one another), Charms could have gone better, and all Harry wanted to do was go to bed. But bed would have to wait. Dumbledore called Harry to his office.

"Ah, Harry," Dumbledore said, not turning to look at him. "I've made quite the discovery that I think will intrigue you. Don't be shy, come over." Dumbledore waved Harry over to him. Harry looked around the old man and saw an old looking pin.

"What is it sir?" Harry asked, tracing the edge. Harry jerked back as the pin began to glow lightly.

"Ah, just as I thought," Dumbledore hummed.

"What does it mean?" Harry wondered.

"Harry, you said the sorting hat had trouble choosing a house for you?" Harry nodded. "I believe you are the สี่แยกด้าน (S̄ī̀ yæk d̂ān), also know as the four sides crossroad."

"But, what does it mean sir?" Harry asked.

"It means that you don't just belong in Gryffindor, you belong in _all_ of the houses." Dumbledore told him. "The hat couldn't choose untill you told it what you wanted to be because you could go to any house and it would be right."

When Harry returned to his room he sighed and plopped onto his bed. **What do I do now?** He thought, gesturing wildly. _You could join my side... **GO AWAY TOM!**_


	2. Eh, can’t think of a title

Welcome to chapter 2, I can make all your dreams come true!

Helloo there to my non-existent readers, I'm back with another chapter of ifNO!. I really hope you like it, review (or don't because SAV read them, not me).

So Harry, what's your favorite color? Harry sighed at the random thought floating around in his head. **Why do you want to know Tom?** Harry asked, exasperated. So I know how to decorate the room you'll stay in! Tom said excitedly. **If you must know Tom, it is red... well maybe blue... or green. Hmm, maybe yellow or purple... there's so many shades of blue and green though... maybe a shade of green... or a grey. There's lots of different** **grays...How to choose?** Harry forgot all about Tom and was completely focused on naming all the different shades of blue. So I should just throw a rainbow in there? Harry started when he heard Tom's voice. **Umm, yeah, sure..** Harry trailed off, forgetting what Tom was talking about. You're so scatterbrained, that's probably what's making me fall for y- Tom stopped. Harry hadn't heard a word of what Tom had just said. Thank Merlin Tom thought. Harry snapped out of his stupor for a moment, **For what?** Harry asked. Oh nothing.  Tom thought quickly. **Mmkay.**

That night, Harry was called back to Dumbledore's office. Whatcha doin here love? Tom asked as Harry reached the doors. **For Merlin, Thor, And Chris Evan's asscheeks Tom!** Harry mentally shouted, **Five minuets! May I have FIVE MINUTES without you rambling in my head?!** _When Harry felt Tom's presence leave him, he sighed sand pushed open the door. He jumped back as Dumbledore was in front of the door._

"Ah, Harry" he said walking away. "I don't ask much of you do I?" He asked, looking at Harry expectantly.

"Umm, N-no sir" Harry mumbled. **Asking me to stand in the same room as you is much.** Harry couldn't help but think.

"I need you Harry," Huh?Tom and Harry shared the thought. "You are now a very important person, aside from being the boy who lived our houses cannot live in harmony" he took two scales and magiked them together. He placed a raven, snake, badger, and lion on the scales. It was all unbalanced.

Harry furrowed his brows. "How do you balance them then?"

"No Harry, how do _you_ balance them?" Harry looked up at Dumbledore.

"Maybe," Harry bit his lip as he thought, something that his close friends had come to notice he did constantly. "Maybe if you move where they are on the scale and which one they're on..." he rearranged the animals on the scale, murmuring under his breath.

Hours later, Harry was asleep face down in Dumbledore's office. He'd been there trying to balance the scale for five hours, briefly taking a chocolate break at two hours. After 6 hours, Dumbledore sent Harry to his dorm to sleep.

"Harry mate! Where've you been?" Ron said when Harry entered.

"Doing some work for Dumbledore, thats all" he sighed, plopping down on the couch.

"What's wrong Harry?" Hermione asked, sitting on the other side of Ron.

Harry, being stressed and tired, spilt it all. Everything about the houses of course.

"And now Dumbledore has got me trying to figure out physics," Harry finished explaining. Ron got up and stomped away.

"What's wrong with him?" Hermione huffed.

"I'm not sure, I'll go talk to him," Harry got up and ran after Ron. "What's wrong Ron?"

No answer*

"Ron?" Harry came into the room.

"Go away Harry,"

And such it was… for the next few _weeks._


	3. Giving in

Hey non-existing readers! The school year has begun in the OH so updates will be getting a bit better! I lovvve procrastination.

"Ron, will you please just let me in?" Harry called outside of the bathroom. Ron banged his hand on the door causing Harry to fall on the ground. "What have I ever done to you!?" Harry screamed, banging back on the door and storming away.

Harry slid down the door to the dorms and sobbed. Are you... ok? Tom asked tentatively. **No! I'm not ok Tom! Just go away ok!?** Harry sat there a while longer, just sniffing and trying to calm down. **I'm sorry Tom. Ron's being an ass and no one deserves to be blamed for something they have no control over.** Harry apologized tiredly. Harry, In all seriousness, if you ever need to come to me, just ask and you'll have a place here at the manor. Harry sighed. **Thank you Tom.**

It was almost holiday and Ron wouldn't speak to Harry. Harry, of course, was devastated. Hermione was trying to comfort Harry, but nothing worked. Harry barely ate and Snape and Draco were getting worried when Harry constantly brewed potions incorrectly. Professor McGonagall found him passed out on the ground one evening and brought him to the Poppy.

Hermione and Draco stayed by his side for weeks. Ron however, relished in fame. He went around looking sad for a while and telling sob stories and became popular off of it. Hermione hated him for it but she still loved him.

When Harry was well enough to sit up in bed, he told Hermione about Tom and what he had discovered about Dumbledore.

"Oh my goodness!" Hermione sobbed. "And we all followed him so blindly," Draco rubbed soothing circles on her back and Harry hugged her in the front. Is she always so emotional? **Oh shush Tom.**

"I'm going to live with him Hermione," Harry whispered.

"What!? What do you mean?" She and Tom cried.

"Keep your voices down, someone could hear!" Draco whispered.

"Hermione I can't take it anymore! I need to get away from this place. I'm going to get Severus to take me to the Riddle Manor." Harry said determinedly. Yes! Finally!

"Oh Harry," she hugged him tight, "I'm gonna be so lonely without you!" I'll begin preparations immediately!

He hugged her back and they said their goodbyes for the night. When Poppy went to bed, Severus and Harry made a plan to get him out. Draco decided he would come with them since Hermione and Blaise both knew. The golden boy is finally coming home.

( ̶͈̀ロ̶͈́)੭ꠥ⁾⁾

Harry told Dumbledore he wanted to 'go home' for the holiday, much to the headmaster's surprise.

When the time came to leave, Harry looked back at Hogwarts, which was getting smaller in the distance as the train moved away.

 **Don't worry girl, I'll be back.** Harry thought, and he could swear he heard a quiet 'goodbye' in his ear. He shook his head like he was trying to shake out water.

"Harry" Draco called, shoving Harry over to sit next to him.

"Hey!" Harry shoved him back and the two wrestled until they were both tired and winded. They spent he ride reading and talking about school. You two are so immature. **Is there a reason you're talking to me?** Why so cold love? **Tom...** I will be unreachable for a little while, I hope you don't mind. **Not at all, you do have a private life after all.**

"Hey Draco, what's that?" Harry asked gesturing to the small leather book the Malfoy was holding.

"Poetry, here," he handed Harry the book.

"Hmm, 'lightning crashes, thunder booms, there will be rain in the room', I wonder what that means," The boys jumped when a rain cloud materialized and they scrambled out of the train car. Seconds after the storm started, it ended. "What in the world was that!?" Harry cried.

"Here, read another one," Draco handed the book back to Harry.

"Big bowl, full of soup," Harry began, voice trembling. "Noodle, chives, onions, sweet, a very nice treat to eat," A bowl of soup plopped down on Harry's lap. He tentatively took a bite. "It's good!"

"Let me read one!" Draco snatched the book away from Harry. "Little puppies, full of trouble, even the smallest, withstand rubble," four yipping puppies began to hop around the car, one smaller puppy watching them excitedly.

"OMG Draco! Did we just make indestructible puppies!?" Harry gasped.

"Well, we made puppies, I don't want to test if they're indestructible..." the train came to a screeching stop and the two hid the puppies in their bags.

They let the puppies out and they ran around excitedly but they stayed close to Draco.

"What are we going to do with them?" Harry wondered aloud, stopping down to pet the biggest puppy. "Is there one about rope or a lead in the book?"

Draco opened the book and looked for one, but couldn't find one.

"Well, Severus and the Lord will have to deal with five puppies, I'm not giving them away!" Draco announced.

Luckily the puppies stayed near Draco at all times. They played and wrestled around but wouldn't go out of Draco or Harry's sight.

"What is that?" Severus seethed when the teens reached the meeting place.

"Puppies!" Draco cheered. "Obviously,"

"Why," Severus glared at the puppies.

"Because," Harry stated and shooed the pups into the car.

"This is it, isn't it?" Harry asked Draco as he stepped out of the car.

"Don't worry Harry, it looks cozier inside and everyone has been made aware of you're arrival," Draco told Harry, patting him on the shoulder. He walked in front of Snape, who had his arm around Draco's shoulders, and froze when they reached the front door.

"Well," he mumbled. "This is it!"


	4. Living in

Hey, writing this from the school bathroom, class is so boriiing. Forgot to mention that this takes place in Harry's sixth year (almost 17) and old Voldy looks like he did when he was younger and more human.

 _No POV in particular-_

As Harry walked through the front door, we was overwhelmed with the sudden warmth from the people. A crowd of dark followers filled the main hall. To his surprise, no one tried to hex or curse him, instead they clapped and cheered as he entered. Bellatrix came forward and to everyone's surprise, hugged him.

"I feel a lot of what you've been through. The pain, neglect... if you need to talk to someone who understands, I'm here," she held his hands gently in her own and smiled softly as he slowly nodded.

"Thank you, I-" Harry was cut of when he saw Tom at the top of the stairs, smiling brightly at him. "Tom..."

Everyone in the hall went silent and cheesed, well aware of the brewing romance between their dark lord and the golden boy. Tom looked away from Harry, suddenly aware of his subjects' teasing looks.

"Don't you have somewhere to be?" He boomed from the hall, causing most of the crowd to filter out, half of them still grinning goofily.

That left Tom and Harry alone in the foyer.

"Would you like to see your room?" Tom asked, finally breaking the unbearable silence.

"S-sure,"

︎】。＊々

 _Harry's perspective._

"Wow, you weren't kidding!" Harry gasped, looking around his large bedroom. It had a queen sized bed and a little sitting area by the huge bay window. Out of the window you could see a clear river and a outdoor cafe. As Promised, there was a tray of Treacle Tart in Harry's room.

"Thank you Tom, for everything," Harry smiled softly at him, lighting up his pale face. "I suppose, you'll want some things from me, won't you?"

"Nothing you don't want," Harry's head shot up. **But I thought-** You didn't think I was just going to force you, did you? Harry trapped Tom in a bear hug, burying his face in his shoulder.

"Thank you Tom." Harry began, lifting his head from Tom's shoulder. "I think I might like some of those things you mentioned before Tom," Harry murmured, playing with a piece of his own black hair.

"You, you want that, but you said-" Tom stuttered.

"Tom, when you try to change someone's mind, it's not uncommon for it to change." Harry laughed at Tom's red face, a huge contrast to the pale.

"May I kiss you?" Tom asked suddenly, startling Harry, who slowly nodded.

When their lips met, Harry almost melted from the intense heat and desire between them. Tom pulled Harry closer to him by the neck and slid his tounge into his pliant mouth. His other hand traveled down Harry's sides and to his hip. They were both red faced and had bruised lips by the time they needed air.

"We should- probably go," Tom huffed, still catching his breath.

"Where?" Harry asked, sitting on the bed.

"We set up a party in favor of your arrival, you should change and come down,"

"Would you like to help me change?" Harry smirked devilishly.

"We'd never make it to the party love, Draco stocked your closet, 'll see you soon love," Tom ducked out of the room and Harry sat on the bed daydreaming for a few minutes.

 **Wow, that was new.** He laughed at himself and spun around the room. He just got there and he already felt better than he ever had in his life.

When he finally got to changing out of his school robes, he sighed happily. Draco had remembered Harry hating his loose, too big clothes. He had dress shirts, dress pants, slacks, regular tees, and due to a dream Harry told Draco about, _leather._

Harry had a friend who was visiting Hogwarts and she was hired to get him drunk and kill him, but couldn't once the secrets of his past came out. She lended him a pair of leather pants that were a bit to big on her and his face lit up when he saw himself in the mirror.

 **Well, might as well surprise them.**

(oo)(((o(*ﾟﾟ*)o)))

 _No perspective_

Everyone in the dining hall was buzzing with excitement. Harry Potter was officially on their side! Not only would he be a powerful playing card in this war, but maybe he could lighten up the dark lord.

Tom was at the round table at the front of the room, talking to Lucius when he realized everyone had gone silent. Lucius stopped mid sentence and gaped in the direction everyone else was looking.

"What is everyone on about?" Tom turned around and almost fell from his chair.

Harry was wearing slim, leather pants that showed the perfect curve of his butt and strong thighs. His black blouse was loose and there were no sleeves, showing his pale, flawless arms. He wore a pair of hanging blue earrings shaped like blue jays and he wore contacts in his eyes. The look was completed with a pair of high boots and Nagini, hanging from his shoulders.

Harry confidently walked to the table and took the seat next to Tom.

"Good afternoon everyone, I'm not sure I've met you all yet," When he was wearing the right clothes and a smile, Harry looked absolutely regal. For the rest of lunch, Harry completely charmed each and every person he met and brought more warmth to the castle with every word he spoke and step he took.

It was like this for about a month. Harry went around the manor charming any skeptics and supporters of him and Tom. He could be found nearby Tom or in the library with Nagini. He had also taken to training with Draco and Lucius.

Sadly, all good things must come to an end.

o(_)o(*ω*)(((o(*ﾟﾟ*)o)))

"Mmmm," Harry groaned. He had been face down on his table, reading about potions due to an incident in Severus' lab. Severus and Draco were left very injured and with Tom and others out on business, Harry was the only one who didn't fail potions or wasn't currently failing.

It was late at night and the only light in his room was the moon. He shivered and changed before climbing into his bed. Even the plush blankets weren't enough to keep the chill from seeping in.

Harry hopped out of bed and pulled a cloak around his shoulders. He was planning on wandering around the castle till he felt a bit warmer but found himself knocking on Tom's door.

The doors flew open revealing a barely decent and very angry Voldemort.

"WHO DARES DISTURB ME DURING MY- oh, Harry!" Tom's face quickly lit up. "Come in, come in," he said, shooing Harry into his room.

Harry welcomed the newfound warmth of the room. The fireplace was blazing brightly and Harry immediately began to warm himself. Tom leaned against the wall and affectionately watched him.

Harry noticed this and blushed a bit.

"What're you smiling about," he smirked, bashfully ducking his head.

"You're so beautiful," Harry grinned at this and hugged Tom. "Would you like to sleep here tonight?" Tom asked tentatively. Harry nodded excitedly and hopped into the large bed. Tom chuckled and crawled in after him.

It didn't take long for the two to find a comfortable place next to one another. Tom was in front of Harry and had his arms wrapped around him. Harry rested his hands on Tom's chest and his head on top of his shoulder. They fit together perfectly, like a puzzle

"Tom?" Harry whispered.

"Yes Harry?"

"I don't want to go back..." Harry sniffed.

"Hey, don't forget, you have me to come home to. Two months of school and then you come back to me," Tom soothed him, stroking his hair and nuzzling his forehead. Harry shed a tear or two, but in the end, he was laying in Tom's arms, warm, comfortable, and loved. It's hard to be sad then.

ʕ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʔ

Next chapter, Harry goes back to Hogwarts and Hermoine has a few personal issues to work out.


	5. Ron's finish

Welcome back people who may or may not be human! This chapter includes heartbreak and acceptance, just letting you know. Please comment and tell me if I should introduce an OC, maybe one of SAVs?

(*ω*)(*ω*)(*ω*)(*ω*)(*ω*)(*ω*)(*ω*)(*ω*)(*ω*)(*ω*)(*ω*)(*ω*)

Coming back to Hogwarts was great and horrible at the same time. Ron was still being mean to Harry. He and Neville switched rooms, bunking Harry with Neville instead. Of course Harry was fine with that, Neville was always polite and a great friend. Harry was actually happy to get some of the attention off of himself. Harry did not wear the comfortable, fancy clothes he did at the manor, but his usual over sized clothes from the Dursley's.

The days seemed to go by faster and soon it would only be three months until the end of the school year and one month until the next break. Harry was sitting at lunch when Ron stormed over to his table.

"What do you want Ronald," Harry asked coldly, standing up from his seat. Hermione and Neville moved in between them to keep them apart.

"Hermione, come sit with us," Ron grabbed her arm and began to pull her away to sit at the other end of the gryffindor table.

"What? Why Ron?" Hermione tried to get out of Ron's grip but he wouldn't let her.

"You shouldn't be talking to people like him 'Mione, come on." He said tugging her away. She stood still and refused to go with him. "HERMIONE, COME ON!" Ron yelled, harshly yanking her towards him.

"Stop it Ron!" Neville and Harry yelled. The hall went silent as Ron fumed.

"What is wrong with you Ron?!" Hermione cried, ripping her arm away from him.

"Fine! Be that way Hermione!" Ron shouted angrily. "I wont hang out with a dirty, no good, cockmuppet! I"

Harry and Hermione both felt tears brimming in their eyes.

"Ron, please, don't make me choose between my best friends," Hermione cried, tears spilling from her eyes. "I don't want to lose you but you're being an ass. Please, I'm begging you, stop this fighting!"

Ron stepped toward Hermione again but Harry stepped between them. Ron moved to push Harry out of the way but little blur rushed forward from Harry's cloak attacking him. He shouted as the thing bit his face. He smacked it and it hit the table with a whimper. Ron rushed out of the room as a scream came from the other side of the room and a darker blur flew towards them.

Draco, who had screamed, ran over to Harry. The blurs happened to be the dogs they from the train. Luckily, the indestructible part was true, the puppy had been perfectly fine. Professor McGonnagal finally made her way through the crowd of children.

"There is nothing to see here, to your dormitories immediately." she waved them all away and led Harry and Hermione away. Neville looked worried as McGonnagal began to lead Hermione away.

"I'll take care of her, she's like a sister to me too," Harry told him. Neville nodded and walked away with the rest of Gryffindor. **Tom, are you there?** Hmm... **Oh calm down, I only care about Hermione, you needn't care about more either.** Yes dear. What do you need? **Firstly, I need you to take care of the puppies, they snuck back with us, second, I want you to set up some accommodations for a friend...** I see, preparations will be made immediately, and the pups? Your responsibility. **I hope that won't be your outlook on children.** When we have children they will be made from both of us, the pups are you and Draco's.

* * *

Sorry it took so long and it's so short, classes have been a bitch. Next chapter will be longer and probably have a lot of speaking.


End file.
